rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Buried In Crap
Sitemap Buried In Crap The Degradation Of Rapture by Infinite BS's retarded step-child ... * See also Burial_at_Sea * See also BaSx_Audio_Diary_Analysis * See also Burial_at_Sea_REDO * See also An Oversized/Absurdized Revision * See also "Burial At DERP" - Crapping on the previous games' Canon * See Also Alternate_Alternates --- --- --- --- --- Seriously as if Infinite BS attempting to call itself 'BioShock' wasnt bad enough. NOW bad fantasy magic comes to Rapture. --- --- --- BaSx - Rehashing BioShock Except Hugifying it Ridiculously : "Cohen's" (in BaSx)- Sander Cohen's massive Creep Showplace in Burial At Sea (DLC). Sorry Sander Cohen would NOT be a millionaire (His Surface World show productions were archaic even in the 1940s). He was more someone who tied himself to Andrew Ryan's coattails. He already had the Fleet Hall, and (in Novel) a Casino, An Art Gallery (in BS2), and a expensive Apartment in the Elite Olympus Heights, which is already too much for a hack. BaSx shows Far Too Much exaggeration for game 'looks', it being substituted for more interesting original details. Having snuff activities going on in it for some badly written Avante Garde artist stuff - was too over the top to be done in Public, and TOO SOON in Rapture's history (Most of his later homicidal antics and 'art' ('Plasterpieces' seen in BS1/BS2) were STILL largely hidden away OR done LOOONG after Rapture went to Hell. It should have been (if done at all) more a 'Speakeasy' hidden venue where various select 'thrill seekers' dared to attend Sander Cohen's fatal 'performance art'. --- --- --- "Voice of the People" .. BaS is BS : Fontaine/Atlas in there in the "Fontaines Department Store" with a bunch of Fontaine's thugs, not 'down and out' poor folk that Atlas is supposed to be a handsome rebel leader and 'savior' for. Those thugs (add them being half-ADAM-crazed into their mentality) might not think much of some newcomer (never seen before he did his identity switch), calling himself by the pretentious name of 'Atlas', setting himself up as their 'leader'. Many likely might think THEY could do a much better job in that role, or at least not much care to be told what to do by some Joe-Blow. Its called "Putting too many rats into too small a cage" - they kill each other. Atlas isn't a Splicer, he might not even be half as good as many of the thugs with weapons. Why would they have/want/tolerate HIM as their leader - I can just see several saying " Who Elected YOU God ???" - BLAMMMMMOOO. Again, it is so much 'jumping the gun' in the plot, just recycling later stuff and inserting it WAY too early. Compressing events til it all is WAY too rediculous. Limited project time and budget are still no excuse for stuff like this. What would those 'poor' people, who Atlas was supposed to be savior for, think about such a band of cuthroats around Atlas ?? --- --- --- Those Fancy Views of Rapture (in BaSx) : More Exaggerated than the ones seen in BS1/BS2 ... Seen through the water - a Manhattan like cityscape all aglow in the dark ... Those too tall skinny 'Surface-scraper' buildings. Are they just from the brochures, OR ones shown to Ryan by various designers/architects trying to get 'The Job' ?? Long elevator rides, inefficient (costly) building designs, extra complications of engineering in an already challenging environment, threat of icebergs taking out the top floors -- all balanced against a murky vision few people would see and for views which would soon become ordinary, as it does to most big city dwellers. - BTW, What of anything real would YOU (Jack) see/realize (Delta and Sigma likewise) being all ADAM-addled, within a mind twisted-about by clumsy 'conditioning' (or better yet, as an incomplete psyche of a 4 year old 'juke box' mind like Jack's) ???? Would not (?) what you'd see in the game be closer to the Crazy Little Sister Doll House vision ? Oh, but might that have given the 'Twist' away in BS1 (which still might have been hid some other way maybe ?) -- Though it might've been clever for BS2 (BD warp-age), and even challenging in BaSx to filter Futuristic Rapture through Elizabeth's 1900s doubly limited experience. Would Elizabeth be able to comprehend much of ANYTHING in Rapture (versus being some streetwise Femme Fatale the writers perpetrated ???) Wasn't to be. (The MMORPG might find some clever Creator Players to attempt it.) --- --- --- BaSx Warping Effect (Beyond Typically Sloppy DLC ...) : 'The' One Canon Ending to a Previous Game Which had Multiple Endings- as now defined in a DLC (years after BS1 was released). So the new writers retroactively screw the Player's activity in BS1 instead of handling it in some imaginative way. And the original 'Bad Ending' ?? It would have been Easy enough to allow that Jack simply dies of something (Childhood disease he has no immunity to maybe ??) before he was able to do much to the Surface or Rapture. (Split explanations after asking the Player which Ending they had done in BS1) Or simply being SHOT by the Marines (who aren't lousy shots) on that Sub, along with every other Splicer trying to swim in the icy water (or who sank to the cold depths because they stupidly opened the Bathysphere doors, resulting in them instantly flooding) ?? (Fishing sub ? Nope topedoed and sunk by the US NAvy expert crew). BTW, no SLBM Submarine Launched Ballistic Missile - Polaris/Poseidon/Trident... - submarine ("Boomer") would EVER be sent to investigate any plane crash like that (Cold war is still on, surface ships are for that, etc... ) So sorry, no nukes for Evil Jack. --- --- --- Infinite BS Poisoned Our Wonderful BioShock Rapture ''' : Example - That Degenerate Pneumo_Tube Some of these new 'pneumatic' sections are equipped with signs indicating their destinations (Such as the Kashmir Restaurant or the Little Wonders Educational Facility in Market Street). It is supposed to be a Mail system. Why have tubes to quite specific places when you actually have several thousand possible destinations -- is there a tube to each one of those ? (google "Johnny Canal SNL") Who actually would need to SEND to Kashmirs or the Little Wonders ??? That lame TV set carrier with robot arms thing riding on the Pneumo 'rails' ??? What's with that ??? Except as being there just to justify the same Sky-Hook/Skyline idea/game mechanic (REALLY OUT OF PLACE IN RAPTURE) in this DLC recyled game setting. Seems to be an Asset that they had earlier developed for something else. Vacuum cleaner parts .... riiiiiight. (( '' Clueless gamemakers... '' )) And those light sconses for magnetic jumping magic ??? Holy Regurgitation Station Batman !!! Sad. And the Same lame people of course did BAS2 I guess it is just the contrived stuff for Columbia being re-contrived (reused cheaply) into Rapture and being even less logical. - The full Sky-line system for Columbia would have been a significant feature '''IF they had been able to deliver it in Infinite BS. Seriously, they SHOULD have known they couldn't do it, as its supposed to be part of the testing you do QUITE early BEFORE wasting alot of Work (and Money, and Time) on stuff that won't EVER happen in the game (ANY Excuses about unexpected Console vs PC problems are just so much BS ). Getting awards for something you couldn't do in the actual game IS basically Fraud. It is ACTUALLY a VERY great shame that the original Columbia Skyline stuff (and associated Player activities) they showed in those early 'E3' Infinite trailers went away. All the Hype/Fakery in the endless interviews was just so much fetid hot air. --- --- --- Fontaine's Orphanages Under Ryan ? ' : Another puzzling Plot Gaff : Why, if the 'Orphanages' are still in operation, should there be a need to kidnap children ?? (Sally, etc.. Gathering is not Started Yet ...). Besides having ANOTHER conflicting story about a Sea Slug Shortage making the need for kidnapping additional children to become Little Sisters a ''Moot Point. There possibly were also other people in Rapture running their own ADAM-farms (We've seen bootleggers operations, in BS2). The BS1 writers seemed to have tried to imply in-game that 'evil' Ryan is doing all this child 'kidnapping' (later after Fontaine had already did so) ?. YES, Fontaine/Atlas would instead be the likely Perp for those kidnappings -- Stashed some Sea Slugs when he was changing his identity, so to supply his new Atlas Army minions (and to 'stock up' for that BS1 Ending where he needs a huge amount of ADAM ). --- --- --- '''Burial At Sea Cohen Jumping the Gun ? : BaSx - I UNDERSTAND why they would use Sander Cohen again (VERY popular/memorable character from first REAL BioShock game ...) But having him at the time of the Kashmir Incident murdering people publicly (before order in Rapture fell apart and then ALOT more disorder by the time Jack shows up) is just too limited-skill/careless fiction writing. Dumping his rejected art models (people) into a vat of purple pudding (alive) Andy Warhol (which they are alluding too with Cohen's behaviors in BaSx) invented the 'water bed', except HIS was filled will Jello would be more 'Artsy', and then with his heaping witty ridicule upon them ("Get out of my Sssight, YOU Uninsssspiring Dregssss ! ! ! ") would have been more imaginative/proper for the context (REDO that scene). Why would Cohen even know where Sally is ?? He sold her to Atlas ?? (Heh, 'Twist' would be Sally is one of Cohen's "Plaster-pieces" by the time they/YOU) find her ...). AND WHY aren't Booker and Elizabeth horrified by the outright murder of two people in Cohen's "art" before their eyes, or even of the idea of the Kidnapping of children ??? Rapture hasn't 'Gone-to-Hell' quite yet ... All that talk of things being 'Back to Normal' ... (( '' SERIOUSLY Was this whole DLC plot all just the first ideas they came up with, just scratched on the back of a dirty Denny's napkin ? '' )) REALITY : People don't like being murdered, and the City Constables would be 'round' to lockup ole 'Insano Mr S' right quick. Possibly this is yet more evidence of this DLC games setting not being 'Your Father's Rapture', and some bizarro alternate universe inhabitted by a Booker and Elizabeth which flipped a different quark somewhere down the 'infinite' timeline ??? Seriously it is a HUGE gaff/Stupidity/contradiction on Levine's part to ignore the WHOLE FRICKEN FUNDAMENTAL CONCEPT of the Infinite BS game to have THIS DLC Rapture supposed be DIRECTLY linked to OUR RAPTURE in BS1/BS2. IT IS SO OBVIOUS, but these writers seem to worship the god 'Cuz', which allows them to be sloppy/lazy in their gamework. --- --- --- BaSx Breaking Canon : "Burial At Sea, Episode 2 implies that the "Good ending" in BioShock(BS1) is canonical (the only correct ending according to Levine - years later)" : Not exactly correct, as ALL the Endings in BioShock (One or Two) ORIGINALLY are "canonical". (It was before the other games even existed, and at THAT time A WHOLE LOT of Players got the OTHER endings .) Remember those Multiple Universes ?? Apparently Kennyboi&Co stupidly forgot about it, or they GOT STUCK and had to just shrug and contradict the earlier games (for whatever reason - mostly just being lazy ...) SO REALLY : BaS Episode 2 would be only one of the Infinite number of subsequent 'universe' sequences following whatever the end of BioShock was. In actuality, ANY/ALL happenings in BaSx would EXISTE : Including Ken Levine, in a 'Circus of Values' clown outfit, doing the Happy Dance, while melodically farting the tune 'Rise Rapture Rise') could be a valid 'canonical' end to BaSx/Episode 2. "Infinite means Infinite" It is actually a simple concept, but maybe hard for some to understand - and worse easy for some to misuse/abuse - The Quantum Hypothesis (which was ALLEGEDLY CENTRAL to the whole story of Infinite BS) says so. ' "YOU CAN'T 'HAVE IT BOTH WAYS' AND '''NOT' BE CALLED A PHILISTINE." - Gore Vidal ' --- --- --- . . . . . . . . Remember Booker was a '''Bastard' - whether he existed as Booker DeWitt or as Comstock. The 'Thug' Booker would have immediately been calculating his advantage ... Sell her to Ryan or to the 'Researchers' who made people disappear ... --- --- --- Its Huuuuuuge ... (inheritted from Gianourmous Indfinitre BS ' : Even Dewitt's (P.I.) detective office is ridiculously huge and empty (Sorry designers, your sense of reality (and fantasy) about 'SPACE' is so off - Remember Dorothy's tiny farmhouse transitions to The Land of OZ (That contrast effect seems lost on them - Filmtography 101 Stuff there people ...). Oh look, they did the Black & White film thing to offset the garish lighting/gingerbread/Hummel Figurine look of Comstock's Floating Farce. No Dice. --- --- --- '''That Gallery "The Artist's Struggle" ' : Virtually Empty of Art (game's excessive Bigification of volume is only half the problem -- most of the shops looking quite empty of product compared to Real World ones). Here, when it is a shop trying to sell "Art" AND get commissions on sales of "Art", you would think that space WOULD BE utilized to show the art of the many 'amateur' artists who are supposed to be in Rapture). That old addage : "The Rent Must Be Paid" (which I just made up) is surely true in Rapture, if anywhere else. The place trying to be 'exclusive' (or somesuch) is a general divergence from what places selling art are like. There just isn't enough good artists in Rapture for much exclusivity in a business of this sort. (Again -- the game writers ignorance or simple laziness of the level designers who didn't want to have to create a store crammed with art). THIS here is in an Expen$ive city venue -- having to pay high rents/expenses, which includes subsidizing all that ritzy public area nearby outside (Ryan certainly wasn't going to pay for it). This business requires selling lots of 'art' to stay in business. The small population of Rapture makes for a small market for any art being sold. A large number of wannabe "artists" lowers the price of mediocre art (and few good artists would likely come to Rapture - if you really think about it ...). Low sale prices equals lower commissions and less money to pay for some fancy establishment (thus 'volume' or at least 'choice offered' to the customers). The small population of Rapture makes for a limited number of gifted artists (BTW that has never stopped such 'galleries' from trying to sell 'art' from less-than-gifted artists). Amateur artists who haven't "quit their day job" would likely be the majority, as the 'Starving Artists' in Rapture probably WOULD literally starve. The same problem goes for the whole games setting. Abnormally huge and pretentious, without a means to exist. Don't/can't these game developers understand/grasp these concepts ?? Oops, they are the ones who made Infinite BS ... (This is just more of the same.) Did they care? Just a case of 'good enuf' for a DLC ?? I wonder ... Unfortunately, we can point to Minervas Den and wish we had gotten that. --- --- --- '''Humid and Smelly - Rapture Revisited The BaSx DLC shows a Newspaper and Book store right IN the station in Artemis Suites ... Think of the effect humidity and smell has on printed materials. Again, it is a badly (Post-Infinite BS DLC) oversized shop (figure out how many people could possibly get through that Bathysphere station in an hour/everyday, and the place barely warrants a Newspaper vending machine). The Tram tunnels in BS1 and AE stations in BS2 had those more appropriate small 'rollup' type stands. For BaSx It IS filler in a DLC -- recycling Assets is cheaper after all ... A Parisian Street Cafe might have been more imaginative, and no less problematic. Oh that's right, they needed that 'secret entrance' to Suchong's super secret Research Facility ... Well that's OK then. (Under Fontaine he could do major work at Fontaine Futuristics, and under Ryan it didn't need to be 'Secret', so it is just convenient glued-into-the-original-namespace story padding). --- --- --- --- --- . .